3 Women, 3 Loves, 3 Marriages
by Aks.Q
Summary: Meet Elena, she's already married with her job only for distraction. She's waiting for the love of her life but is he really the one? Caroline, a mother of twin, a wife of a successful young CEO, her life is perfect but what happen when her old love come back? Bonnie, a supermom, she's been struggling to be the best mom and also a manager. Life is about balance, isn't it..
1. The Wedding

**_Disclaim:_ _I do not own any Vampire Diaries_**

PS. This story will probably from each character's point of view.

Enjoy it and some reviews would mean worlds to me.. :)

 **Chapter 1**

 _The Wedding_

Elena

I've been staring at the window for hours and I felt...empty. Today was supposed to be my happiest day. It was my wedding day but there was no happiness, no excitement, nothing.

I dragged myself back to the dressing table and sat there only to find a gloomy face staring back at me.

 _This is the best plan, Elena, you need to toughen up! This is just temporary, you can get a divorce later if necessary._

"Oh my god! Can't you be more perfect!"

Caroline, my best friend walked towards me in excitement.

"You look gorgeous, too, Care.."

I didn't lie, Caroline, a mother of two kids still look gorgeous in her age. In spite of being Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson, she still managed to handle her own business. Just like this party, she made me throw an unforgettable wedding party in Mystic Falls and I had no choice but to agree. I think she just got some awards for being the best Wedding Organizer Company this year so I have nothing to worry about.

"Well, I can see Ms. Wang really did a great job on the dress"

I checked myself again in the mirror. Caroline was right, the white strapless dress that I had was so beautiful. It hugged me perfectly that showing the best feature of my self.

"Wait, something's missing.. Elena, come one, this is the best day of your life, at least you can pretend to be happy for a day.."

I sighed and looked back at Caroline.

"I'm just nervous, I guess" I lied, hoping that she'd buy it.

"Well, you can tell that to everyone but not to me. You know I don't believe that, right.."

I tried to smile, I really did try, I give my best efforts for today and I wish, really wish it was over already.

"I know that you don't love him, but maybe this is what best for you for now"

 _Everything is not right, this is not the best plan I've ever had in my life. I have my dream guy who I want to be with and it's not Damon and I hate it._

"She's right, Elena.. We don't wanna see you waiting for someone who don't want anything to do with about you" Bonnie came in with her beautiful dress, she sat next to me before continued. "Besides if he really does love you, he should've been here, fighting for you instead of running away"

"Bonnie.. I'm so happy you can come.." I was happy all my best friends were here, everything they say were true.

"Beside.. Your future husband is not that bad" Caroline added playfully.

"Just be happy, Elena.. Everything is gonna be okay"

"I'll try.."

We giggled and I felt a little bit of happiness because of them. My best friends.

"Ready to be Mrs. Salvatore?"

Caroline

The wedding was just perfect and I was so happy for Elena. Well, maybe she didn't love her husband, yet, but we all can see how much Damon loved her and I believed he would never, ever, hurt Elena.

"Let's welcome to the newly wedd, Mr and Mrs Salvatore to do their first dance"

Once again I made sure everything runs perfectly since this is my bff's wedding party.

"Honey.. There you are" my husband, Klaus, walked towards me with our babies in his arms.

"Hi babe.. What is it?"

I took Jo from his arm as she circled her tiny arm around me.

"We need to talk"

That tone usually is used when something is very important and I was clueless about anything at this point.

"Okay, let me get the nannies first…"

Once the they were taken to the nannies, we tried to find a more private spot.

"Darling, I know this is not exactly the right time to tell you but I have to leave tonight to UK"

"What, why so sudden?" Honestly, I couldn't hide that I was shocked.

"Yeah, I know, but the company needs me there"

"In a weekend?" I asked again, still not sure.

Well, I know that Klaus has the ability to calm the crisis and that's why they trust him as a CEO.

"Not really, but my mom is sick Care.. I need to see her also"

Now I felt bad already, I thought he was going just to leave us for work.

"Is she okay?"

"That's what I'm going to find out, she's taken to hospital this morning and I can't contact Rebekah since then" He was upset and I can see it clearly. I just need to support him.

"Should I come with you?" I asked, putting my hand on his and gently hold it.

"No, it's okay Care, I'll be there for a couple of day"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.. Beside Jo and Liz need their mother. I'll keep you updated"

"Okay.. I love you" I hugged him tightly and he returned the gesture before he kissed me.

Bonnie

Today was the day of my best friend marrying her not so lover. Elena has finally got married! Well, I know her story, she's been miserable with a guy named Stefan who clearly left her with some emails that she probably got once a year.

"Look at them"

"Who?" Elena ask me curiously.

"Caroline and Klaus, couple of the year, Mystic Fall's sweetheart.." I see them exchange hugs and finally kissing.

"Bonnie Parker, are you jealous?"

"Well, no, not really.." Elena look at me again. "Maybe...?"

"What?" I glare at her. "You'll understand when you're in 5 years of marriage"

"Well, with Damon as my husband? I'd probably divorce him by then"

"Don't say that.."

I smile again, reminiscing about our friendship for over 7 years. We all have our story and now we're all officially married.

"You can't be sad for the rest of your life, you know..." I know she's stubborn as hell, I just hope she can be happy.

She looks down at the champagne and I can tell that she's trying to survive the day.

"I know.." she takes a sip before continue. "Hey, where's Micah? I miss that kid so much.."

"He's here, maybe he's playing with Jo and Liz" I take a look to find my son.

"Ohh.. The kids's growing up so fast.."

"Yeah, it feels like yesterday I hold him in my arms for the first time and now.. he's already running around"

"Time flies"

"Yeah.. So, you plan to have kids?"

"I don't know Bon, I like him but I just can't love him. It's complicated, you know.."

"You still can't forget about Stefan"

"It's impossible, Bon.."

 ** _To be continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena

"Right, got it… Okay, everything's ready, I just got my passport renewed… Nah, it's okay, it can wait though… Great! I'll see you at the airport then…"

Elena was just ended the conversation when Damon arrived home.

She was thinking whether to tell him or not, well, eventually he needed to know. Damon was her husband after all.

"Hi Elena.. You're home early..." there was an excitement in his voice.

"Yup, I'm home early…" she continued working on her laptop, not bothering about his presence.

As a woman who worked her butt off, she was type of a woman who was ambitious pursuing her career. Working late, traveling a lot were just some of the routine. But now she was married, to her acquaintance she met a year ago.

"You're not going anywhere tonight, aren't you…"

"No, not today. Why?"

"Great! I'll cook a dinner for us"

Ever since they'd been married, they barely had dinner together at home just like normal couple would do.

"Okay" she answered finally.

Elena already focused on her laptop, sent some emails and prepared her travel to Paris.

Two hours later, a strong sense of a seasoning filled the room.

She put down her laptop and walked towards the kitchen where Damon had just finished cooking.

"It smells delicious"

"Ahh, wait till you get a taste…"

"You're so confident…"

"Well, I am a chef"

"Alright chef, what are you cooking?"

He put down the apron and walked toward Elena. Like a gentleman always did, he pulled the chair and let Elena seated.

"May I present you an Italian pasta salad and chicken cannelloni for the main course"

Hunger, that's what she felt that moment. She couldn't wait to eat this food. Damon set the table perfectly, he also put a bottle of the best wine on the table.

"Well, bon appetite…"

"Bon appetite Mr. Salvatore"

Damon was right, that was the best food she'd ever tasted and he can tell she loved the pasta more than herself. After all, Elena wasn't like any other women who didn't eat after 6 PM, she, in fact, ate them up without worrying about calories.

Last but not least, the wine. He put some more wine on her glass.

"Oh god, I don't think I can walk to my room… This is so great, you're good, we should do this more often"

A mistake had been made. She talked too much and didn't know when to stop.

First, this marriage wasn't even real, yet, it felt like one, she thought. _You're going to divorce him later, Elena. The last thing you want to do is having this kind of romantic dinner with him_. She reminded herself.

"Grazie" he held a faint smile and secretly wishing it would happen again and again and again.

"So, Damon, there's something that you need to know" she tried to change the subject immediately.

"I'm all ears…"

"You know about the book that I write… It finally got published yesterday"

"Wow, congratulations! I'm just so happy to hear that"

"Thanks, and in order to promote it, I'm going to have a book tour across Europe for two weeks"

"Ohh.." there was a slightly disappointment in his voice but he hid it well. "If that's what you have to do… When will you go?"

"The day after tomorrow"

Would he miss her? Of course he would, he'd missed her terribly, even though they sleep in different room he would miss her voice when she was in the phone, he would miss her laugh, her smile but she was not his. He did marry her legally but her heart never belong to him, it was belong to someone else and he needed to learn to accept that.

"Well, we should do a toast for the success of your book tour in Europe"

"Grazie"


End file.
